


When the cracken meets the Dragon, beware.

by Her Majesty The Bomb (TargaryenPug)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/Her%20Majesty%20The%20Bomb
Summary: On her way to Dragonstone, Daenerys clashes with the Greyjoy fleet...but not Euron's.





	When the cracken meets the Dragon, beware.

Daenerys managed to reach Dragonstone without much issue, she wanted to tend to Rhaegal's wings and she thought that at least from there she would have a better possition to defend her territories.

More than anything, she wanted to get away from the north and the northeners; she wanted to go somewhere where she might be appreciated by someone, even if it was just herself, in the past she thought the island was depressive, there was bareley some grass and more rocks in the beach than sand, but she had grown to like it...it was home after all.

 

Before reaching the shore, however she saw...somethig...ships, tens of thousands of them, with the golden kraken in the black field, she was ready to fight, she was ready to burn down some ships, but she suddenly heard a voice in the hull of the ship.

-I too, am happy to see you your grace- 

No words could have made her happier, Drogon decended close to the main ship, close enough for her rider to aboard the ship...she could hear it, she could not believe it; once aboard the ship she ran as fast as she could to meet the captain.

-YARA!- she said, hugging her as tight as she could be hugged

-Your grace, I had no idea you had it in you! to push the air out of my lungs!- she said.

-Sorry-

-You need not to apologize to me, your grace, never-.

She was uncertain as to how they had become such fast friends, true, she had been her ally, they promised each other mutual help, but the relationship between alies is not the same as the one among true friends, as she had come to learn in the north, bitterly.

 

-Why don't you come inside my cabin, your grace? It is only fair that I recieve my queen with a proper banquet- she turned to see her people in her ship, Missandei had a face of worry a bit far in the galleon that was just for them.

-I will be fine!- she yells to her friend.

-You and Greyworm open a bottle of Dornish red for me, will you? enjoy!-

She went inside with her.

* * *

 

-How did you recover the Island and your ships? I thought Euron...- she said while serving herself some fortified wine in a challyx, Yara's cabin was far, far smaller than the greathall of winterfell and yet it felt more open and free.

-Worry not, my dear uncle is currently in the bottom of the sea, I sunk the son of a bitch myself, and I also drove an axe to his fucking skull, he said he wanted to fuck the queen, well...he shall lay with the queen of sharks-

-It seems like you did well on your own- Daenerys said, she had indeed.

-It seems like you are quite the hero- she said, with a sugestive smirk, Yara Greyjoy always had a smirk in her face.

-Yara, Theon...he, he didn't make it-

 

Yara wasn't upset, it was not Dany's fault after all.

-I, honestly your grace, I was hoping it'd happen, family can be complicated and Theon...The Drawn God have him in concideration, Theon wasn't Theon anymore, and I don't mean because...-

Dany made a gesture with her hands.

-Spare me the details- she said, she knew, as probably did the unsullied, but right now she did not want to talk about anyone with a cock or about cocks or lack there off. They both laughed for a moment; Dany missed this, the warmth of a good conversation with a friend, someone who valued her, who appreciated her efforts, who talked to her, who gave her some warmth after everything they have lost, after everything she had given for the cause, she missed Jorah, Barristan, even Viserys at times, but she had missed Yara too, and Yara was here.

-Thank you for inviting me to this banquet- she said, it was not a banquet, it was just the two of them in the cabin of a ship anchored near Dragonstone, but it was better, by far, than what she had gotten in Winterfell from the man who supposedly loved her and had not even dared to mention her name.

-What are friends for? your grace!- she said, again with a smirk on her face.

Fuck it, she needed this.

-Not long ago you said you were up for anything, is that still the case?-

-Off course, your grace!- said Yara, turning her smirk into a smile. 

-Tell me, Yara Greyjoy, have you ever ridden a dragon?- Yara suddenly stood up, she put her challyx in the table nearby, her brown eyes stuck on the Dragon Queen's emerald eyes.

-No-

Yara was not her first, but she was perhaps the first to give her what she truly needed.

-Good! You will tonight-

-Aye...your grace-.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because my girl deserves someone who will treat her right


End file.
